Sweet The Sting
by Exquisiteliltart
Summary: Emma and Henry get sick and go to Regina for some tender loving care.


A/N: Thanks to Helebette for letting me borrow one of her many brilliant ideas. Thanks to Scribb1es for feedback!

I have an account on AO3 now under Exquisiteliltart so I'll be posting over there too!

_Baby, is it sweet sweet sweet the sting  
Is it real this infusion?  
Can it heal where others before have failed?_ ~Tori Amos, "Sweet the Sting"

"Mom!" Henry shuffled forward into Regina's arms the moment she opened the door. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pressed his snotty nose against her pristine silk blouse.

Regina smiled in joy instantly tightening her grip, holding the feverish boy possessively. She took a moment to breathe him in, and noticed that his hair smelled unfamiliar. She closed her eyes and let her heart bloom with love. It had been over a week since she'd even seen him.

Regina looked up at the sound of Emma's distinct nervous cough. Regina's tight lipped smile tugged downward with disdain at the sight of the blonde.

"To what do I owe this impromptu visit, dear?" Regina tried to keep her voice light and cheerful.

"Um, kid isn't feeling well, and he said you know how to make him better," Emma thrust her thumbs into her pockets and scrunched her shoulders in embarrassment at needing Regina's help with Henry.

Regina immediately began to assess Henry's symptoms. She pushed him back and cradled his face in her hands. His eyes looked glassy, and his skin was flushed and hot from his fever. Regina inhaled deeply trying to push down her anger.

She yanked open the door far harder than necessary and guided Henry inside, directing him straight to the living room couch. He sat down immediately obviously sore and weak.

"Where is his coat?" Regina demanded as she fussed over her son, throwing the question like a knife at Emma who was hovering in the corner looking lost.

"I didn't think he needed it," Emma shrugged helplessly, wincing slightly at the look Regina cast at her as she gently removed Henry's shoes to get him more comfortable.

"Didn't need it? It's freezing out...he could have caught his death!" Regina raised her eyebrow and bit her lip when she subsequently discovered Henry wasn't even wearing socks.

"Can I have a bucket, mom? I might throw up again, but I think I already puked up most of fries I had for breakfast," Henry moaned and clutched his stomach and Regina quickly emptied the bowl of apple's on the coffee table and handed it to Henry who immediately started to vomit violently. Regina rubbed his back and alternated her gaze between concerned for Henry and death glares at Emma.

"I'm sorry Regina, I didn't think about him getting sick," Emma said standing by uselessly, and looking like she just wanted to get away from both of them. Regina ignored her pointedly, and focused on soothing her son. Henry finally stopped throwing up and sat back on the couch, looking miserable.

"I'm going to get you a blanket and pillow, honey. You just relax." Regina stroked his cheek and brushed back his hair before rising from her knees and demanding, "Ms. Swan, a word."

Regina didn't wait for a response she clomped down the hallway to the closet while Emma followed like a shamed puppy. Regina pulled extra blankets from the closet and forcefully thrust them into Emma's arms.

"French fries! It's only 9am," Regina huffed angrily. "I see his eczema is flaring up on his arms. Clearly, you haven't been applying his lotion before bed, or using detergents and soaps for sensitive skin."

"Look Regina, he's been eating the same breakfast for the past 3 weeks that I've had him with me and he's been fine. He eats what I eat, and uses the same generic brand soap I use. There's nothing wrong with it," Emma simultaneously felt guilty and righteous. She didn't need to justify her parenting choices to Regina of all people.

Emma was starting to feel something else too...acute nausea. She shook her head to clear the spots in her eyes and the dizzying off kilter feeling she was suddenly experiencing.

"What else have you been feeding him? He is accustomed to a certain lifestyle, and changing his diet drastically along with his entire environment is not healthy," Regina paced in front of Emma, her volume increasing with her level of frantic indignation.

"The fries were coated with ranch dressing, I thought that would coat his stomach like proto bismal and make him feel better," Emma protested, swallowing back the saliva filling her mouth. She swiped her free hand across her suddenly too warm forehead. "Kids don't come with a handbook, you know and Snow and Charming went off to the cabin for a romantic getaway so I didn't know what to do...he wanted you."

Regina sneered at the mention of her life long nemesis, and turned back down the hall to go back and check on Henry. She took a grand total of three steps before noticing that Emma was not following with the blankets. Regina wheeled around, insults locked and loaded on the tip of her tongue, then she noticed that Emma was doubled over and teetering unsteadily. Her skin looked green and spotted red like a half ripe tomato.

Regina rolled her eyes at the realization Emma was sick too. Despite her anger, she crossed back and took the blankets from her while gently guiding her by the arm, "Restroom is right through there, dear."

Emma lunged forward, wordlessly holding her mouth as she bee-lined toward the bathroom.

Regina took a minute to collect herself before heading back to Henry.

Now she had two sick kids to take care of.


End file.
